


Can't Our Baby Have Nice Things??

by DeanAfterDark



Series: Our Little Family [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Pepper Potts, Crying, Crying Tony, Domestic, Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Hormones, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Tony Stark, Pregnant Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5220422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanAfterDark/pseuds/DeanAfterDark





	Can't Our Baby Have Nice Things??

Steve looked at the price tags on the baby clothes the Tony had brought over and his eyes nearly bugged out of his head

"Tony!" Steve said 

"Yes??" The very pregnant omega responded his mouth full of Cheetos 

"Tony! four thousand dollars for a onesie! And two thousand dollars for a jumper! That's outrageous!"

Tony looked shocked 

"Steven I can't believe you don't want the best for our baby! How could you not want the best for our baby! Our baby must have the best!"

Tony then shoved some pizza rolls into his mouth and downed it with some lemonade

Steve sighed and then looked over at Pepper the blonde beta was trying hard to suppress a laugh 

"Pepper please tell Tony that's an outrageous amount for baby clothes!"

Pepper swallowed her laugh and then walked over to Tony and Steve and looked at some of the pieces of baby clothing 

"I have to agree with Steve Tony four thousand for onesie's, two thousand for jumpers, one thousand for shirts, and eight hundred dollars for shirts! That's a little outrageous for a a new born baby"

Tony swallowed the M&M's in his mouth and then promptly went on a rant 

"Of course there expensive! There designer! This is Chanel!, Balmain!, Givenchy!, Prada!, Gucci!, Hermes!, Ferragamo!, Ralph Lauren, Calvin Klein! THERE SUPPOSED TO BE EXPENSIVE! AND I'M RICH I CAN AFFORD THIS STUFF!"

"Tony!" Steve interjected trying to calm his pregnant mate 

"And what the hell do you want my son to wear! Huh?? Target!, Kmart!, Gap! JC Penny!, Sears!, Walmart!, Hot Topic! Although they do have some cute baby stuff at Hot Topic! Especially these cute Captain America stuff! PEPPER!! GO TO HOT TOPIC AND ORDER BABY STUFF FOR OUR SON!!"

Steve and Pepper both sigh 

"Tony honey that's not what were talking about!" Steve says

"NO! YOU TWO ARE TALKING ABOUT THE FACT THAT MY SON SHOULD NOT HAVE FANCY THINGS!!" Tony yelled as he rubbed his very round belly

"Tony baby please calm down!" Steve said 

"Tony yes please clam down!" Pepper added

"NO! YOU TWO DON'T WANT MY SON TO HAVE NICE THINGS!!"

Tony then shoved some more M&M's into his mouth but spit them all out and started crying 

Steve and Pepper rushed over to him and Steve took him in his arms and pulled him onto the couch 

"Honey what's wrong??" Steve asked as he rubbed Tony's belly with his hands 

"You don't want our son to have nice things!" Tony said sobbing 

"Tony baby I do!"

"Then why can't he wear all the nice clothes we got sent!"

"Because there expensive!'

"I KNOW! YOU TWO HAVE SAID THAT!"

Steve winced 

"Right! And well do you really think that are son is gonna know what they are I mean he's gonna be a newborn and babies are messy to! And besides I really don't think children wear designer clothes honey!"

"Our son isn't normal Stevie!"

"What??"

"Our son isn't normal and he'll never be normal!"

Both Steve and Pepper give Tony a confused and somewhat hurt look

"What do you mean??"

"No! Sweetheart! Not in a mean way! It's just not our son is gonna be heir to a multi billion dollar fortune and he's gonna be the son of Iron Man and Captain America! He's never gonna be a normal kid! And he's never gonna be able to lead a normal life!"\

Steve and Pepper's expression melt into a soft smile

"Oh honey!" Steve says and kisses Tony's temple 

"Tony is that why you had all these designer baby clothes brought over??" Pepper asks

"Yes! And because all rich famous people dress there kids in designer clothes and because I want him to look good! Just like his parents do"

Steve and Tony smile at each other and then kiss 

"So uh should I have the clothes sent back?" Pepper asks 

"Nah Pep it's fine" Steve says 

"So we can keep the clothes?? And our son can wear them??" Tony asks excitedly 

"Yes Tony"

Tony kisses Steve

"Thank you sweetheart!"

"Your welcome honey"

And at that Pepper smiles and then leaves so the alpha and omega can enjoy each other's company alone 

THE END


End file.
